


looks can kill | a percabeth oneshot

by eszuken



Series: percabeth oneshots!! [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase - Freeform, Ballroom Dancing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Prompt Fic, percabeth, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eszuken/pseuds/eszuken
Summary: “darling, if looks could kill, the ballroom would suffer a massacre.”“hm, but what’s the fun in doing it that way.”-in which percy and annabeth are enemies dancing at a ball.(this is a prompt from a ytb comment!)*swearing and very little blood, warning!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110911
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	looks can kill | a percabeth oneshot

annabeth opened the extravagant ballroom doors, annoyed. her masquerade mask sat on the bridge of her nose. she was comfortable, but yet she still adjusted it with her delicate black silk gloves. annabeth walked with confidence into the ball. her black ball gown flowing like water behind her. annabeth’s blonde hair tumbled down to frame her flawless face. she went with a dark red lip that night, it reminded her of the blood she saw while ‘playing’ with the convicts in the dungeon. her masquerade mask was treaded with gold linings and intricate designs, other than that, she blended with the night sky.

annabeth looked around the busy ballroom, scoffing at the music choice. Amur Waves? nothing new comes these days, she thought. as she kept weaving through the dancing partners a voice stopped her in the center of the dance floor.

“fashionably late?” percy jackson smirked.

she almost took off her gloves with such care, then slapped his stupid face with her lean hands.

percy jackson had been the bane of her existence for about ever. he was a family friend of the sort, someone who thought so highly of himself, and annabeth had come to despise him.  
annoyingly, percy was also dressed in an all black suit, with a black mask that had intricate silver details on it.

annabeth had wished she went with silver instead.

“that is ‘my lady’ to you, jackson.” annabeth rolled her eyes, turning to him and clasping her arms behind her back.

“oh my darling, fighting with me already?” he said with that troublemaker smile of his.

annabeth scoffed. “are you here to make my night miserable? or could i take off now?”

percy jackson stood there in thought for what seemed like eternity, until he said, “why do you not lend me a dance? then we can see if i will let you be on your own or not.”

annabeth carefully but surely placed her hand on his outstretched hand. “stop thinking that you are in charge here. i am.”

he led her into the busiest part of the ballroom as the last song stoped and people clapped, getting in position for the following dance.

“please darling, stop thinking you have to out-do me in everything. you are beautiful, but it is all you have.”

‘expectation’ began to play, and people had started the dance. percy jackson led annabeth into a twirl and then a following dip. right off the bat.

“darling,” he whispered bringing his lips to her ear. she came to the realization he could drop her any second. “if looks could kill, this ballroom would suffer a massacre.”

he pulled her back up and annabeth gasped, her hair bouncing as she was upright again. percy held her waist with one hand, and annabeth held her one hand on his shoulder. both their free hands were outstretched and clasping one anothers, as they quickly pranced around the floor, pretending nobody was there but them.

“ah,” annabeth sighed. “but where is the fun in doing it that way?”

percy jackson laughed lightly, his hand sliding lower on her small waist. “so the rumours are true. annabeth chase, darling of the kingdom, is a sadistic whore.”

“and a whore i will stay.” annabeth shrugged off the insult, though it was not one to her. “i could get information out of a convict faster than you ever could.”

they spun around the ballroom faster than the music, but annabeth was too caught up in percy jackson, she could not even think straight. she was aware of the people glancing at them, as they were not following the choreography, but instead following the music the stepping on the floor as if it were lava, firing insults at each other. percy had blinded her from the music, all she could see was the hatred she had for him.

wait. why was the music fading? the song was not over, she knew that.

“using your body for answers are you? well, i do have some secrets.”

percy let annabeth go, and she spun into a cold brick wall. that motherfucker.

annabeth pulled a dagger out of a secret waist pocket. “what is it now, jackson?”

“i despise you, annabeth chase.” he said coming closer. he put one hand on the wall and the other on her chin with just three fingers, though annabeth knew never to break eye contact.

“typical.” she sighed.  
annabeth slipped from under his arm and pushed him against the wall with force. he grunted in surprise. annabeth came up close to him, making it impossible for percy jackson not to glance at her thigh that had slipped from the slit in her gown, her slim waist, and the way the gown brought out her collarbones.

percy sucked in a breath. “have i told you how hideous you look tonight?”

“no, tell me.” 

“i simply cannot, my darling.” percy murmured.

he took her dagger tracing a line over her collarbone, barely drawing blood. 

annabeth smiled. “i should have killed you when i had the chance.”

he dropped the dagger and took her by the waist. “you would miss this too much.”

they were inches apart, annabeth had missed this tension, the varying kinds she also got being around percy jackson. she leaned in to his ear, pressing a kiss onto his jawline, leaving a mark of her there

“tell me, percy jackson. what exactly would i miss?” she breathed

he paused. “the hatred, the tension. and one other thing.”

“tell me.” annabeth whispered as a new song started up. airy fairy heart.

“i would prefer to show you instead.”

percy pressed his lips onto annabeth’s bleeding collar bone, kissing up until their lips crashed together into a slow, passionate kiss.

annabeth pulled away after a while, only to catch her breath.

“proving i am a whore?”

percy smiled crazily, his lips tinted red. “it is not such a wretched thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading this was fun to write!


End file.
